Dan Hornbuckle
Dan Hornbuckle is a fighter who has competed for Sengoku and in the second season welterweight tournament for Bellator. He is also the current DEEP welterweight champion. He survived to the finals and most recently faced undefeated wrestling star Ben Askren for the chance to face welterweight champion Lyman Good for the belt. Askren defeated Hornbuckle by dominant decision, handing Hornbuckle only his third loss. Hornbuckle was next set to face UFC veteran Yoshiyuki Yoshida in Yoshida's Bellator debut but the fight was called off and instead Hornbuckle's opponent was set as another debuting UFC veteran in Brad Blackburn. Hornbuckle defeated Blackburn via a close yet unanimous decision in a back-and-forth war. He was reportedly next set to face veteran Ryo Chonan at Sengoku's year-end event, but the report was soon enough revealed to be false. Hornbuckle next faced Brent Weedman in the Bellator fourth season welterweight tournament's opening round. Weedman defeated Hornbuckle via a very close unanimous decision. Hornbuckle was next set to face former welterweight champion Lyman Good in a qualification match for the next welterweight tournament. Unfortunately Good pulled out with a hamstring injury. Hornbuckle next faced Bellator newcomer Luis Santos in the quarterfinal round of the season five Bellator welterweight tournament. Santos dominated Hornbuckle in every facet of the game en route to a unanimous decision victory. Hornbuckle himself stated that he thought his Bellator career was over. Indeed, Hornbuckle was cut after the back-to-back losses to Weedman and Santos. Hornbuckle next signed to face current Dream welterweight champion Marius Zaromskis outside of Bellator and Dream. The fight never materialized. Instead after over a year's layoff, Hornbuckle signed to join the ranks of the World Series of Fighting promotion in late December 2012. Instead of immediately making his WSOF debut, Hornbuckle stepped in to make his LFC debut on relatively short notice replacing Evangelista Santos against UFC veteran Pete Spratt. Hornbuckle defeated Spratt via unanimous decision. Hornbuckle next returned to Japan making his DEEP debut for the welterweight title against BAMMA veteran Yuya Shirai. Hornbuckle won the DEEP welterweight title with a three-round unanimous decision. Hornbuckle next signed to fight UFC veteran Dennis Hallman. Hallman defeated Hornbuckle via majority decision. He would then defend his DEEP title several months later against Ryo Chonan losing to Chonan via unanimous decision. Hornbuckle then fought relative unknown Dom Steele in Ohio losing another unanimous decision. Fights *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Justin Wilcox *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Max Fowler *Mike Pyle vs. Dan Hornbuckle - The fight was in Sengoku. *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Akihiro Gono *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Steve Carl - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator second season welterweight tournament. *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Ben Askren - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator second season welterweight tournament. The winner received a shot at welterweight champion Lyman Good. Ben Askren came into the fight undefeated and the fight was only Hornbuckle's third loss. *Dan Hornbuckle vs. Brad Blackburn - The fight was Brad Blackburn's Bellator debut. *Brent Weedman vs. Dan Hornbuckle 2 - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator fourth season welterweight tournament. *Luis Santos vs. Dan Hornbuckle - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five welterweight tournament. The fight was the Bellator debut of Luis Santos. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Native American fighters Category:Bellator fighters